British Steel (album)
}} (30th aniv. DE) | rev2 = AllMusic | rev2Score = | rev3 = BBC Music | rev3Score = favourable (Anniversary) | rev4 = PopMatters | rev4Score = 8/10 (Anniversary) | rev5 = Rolling Stone | rev5Score = (favourable) | noprose = yes }} British Steel is the sixth album by the British heavy metal band Judas Priest, released on 14 April 1980. Overview British Steel saw the band reprise the commercial sound they had established on Killing Machine. This time, they abandoned some of the dark lyrical themes which had been prominent on their previous releases, but some of it still remains. British Steel was recorded at Tittenhurst Park, home of former Beatle Ringo Starr, a recording studio located on Tittenhurst's grounds, after a false start at Startling Studios in December 1979. Digital sampling was not yet widely available at the time of recording, so the band used analog recording of smashing milk bottles to be included in "Breaking the Law", as well as various sounds in "Metal Gods" produced by billiard cues and trays of cutlery. It is the first Judas Priest album to feature drummer Dave Holland, and it was released in the UK at a discount price of £3.99, with the advertisements in the music press bearing the legend "British Steal". The songs "Breaking the Law", "United", and "Living After Midnight" were released as singles. The album was remastered in 2001 with two bonus tracks added. Bonus studio track "Red, White, and Blue" was written in the sessions for the Twin Turbos album (which would become Turbo) and recorded at Compass Point Studios in Nassau in July 1985. The second bonus track, a live performance of "Grinder", was recorded on 5 May 1984, in Los Angeles during the Defenders of the Faith tour. In 2009, Judas Priest kicked off their 30th anniversary tour in the US by playing British Steel live in its entirety for the first time. The only other Judas Priest albums of which all the songs have been performed live are Defenders of the Faith and Rocka Rolla, but neither of them were played in the original LP running order or during the same tour (though the original US debut LP had a different running order than the UK version). The 30th anniversary release of the album came with a DVD and CD of a live show recorded on 17 August 2009 at the Seminole Hard Rock Arena in Hollywood, Florida as part of the British Steel 30th Anniversary tour. The live versions of all the British Steel tracks from this release were also made available as downloadable content for the Rock Band video game series beginning 11 May 2010. Track listing 30th Anniversary Edition - bonus live CD/DVD Personnel ;Judas Priest *Rob Halford – vocals *K. K. Downing – guitar *Glenn Tipton – guitar *Ian Hill – bass guitar *Dave Holland – drums ;Production *Produced by Tom Allom *Engineered by Lou Austin *Cut by Ray Staff *Cover design by Rosław Szaybo *Photography by R. Elsdale and R. Ellis Charts Singles – BPI (UK) Certifications References External links *[http://www.radio3net.ro/dbartists/supersearch/QnJpdGlzaCBTdGVlbA /British%20Steel British Steel] (Adobe Flash) at Radio3Net (streamed copy where licensed) Category:Judas Priest albums Category:1980 albums Category:Albums produced by Tom Allom Category:Columbia Records albums Category:New Wave of British Heavy Metal albums